Without A Name
by Blackspots
Summary: Phineas seems to have gone crazy. Ferb and Candace argue over their differing views on how to deal with Phineas' condition. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Jeremy, and Stacy try and help while Albert keeps Linda away from home. Perry attempts to help Doofenshmirtz through his unmotivated funk. When nothing works, Perry goes home to find Phineas in his "crazy" state.
1. Chapter 1

Ferb guided the truck to the backyard.  
"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed, "The supplies are here!"  
Ferb gave the driver a thumbs up. The truck dumped its contents onto the grass and drove away.  
"This is going to be sweet!" Phineas shook in excitement.  
Isabella appeared from behind the pile of supplies. "Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"  
Phineas jumped in front of her, unable to contain his excitement, "Only building the awesomest, funnest, coolest thing ever!"  
Isabella smiled at Phineas's excitement, "What's that?"  
"A jetpack!"  
"A jetpack?" Isabella echoed, freezing in a frightened position.  
"Yeah! It's going to be AWESOME!"  
Isabella looked at Ferb, "He's building a jetpack?"  
Ferb nodded. He was more worried about Phineas's mental state than what he meant by jetpack. This much excitement was even rarer than his anger.  
Phineas began to pull things out of the large pile in front of him. "We need this, and this. This is for later. Not yet. Oh, we need that. Not quite yet. That's one of them. Oh! There's the other one!"  
Ferb and Isabella just stood and watched Phineas sort out his pile, worry on their faces. Maybe if he ran around he'd wear himself out?  
Isabella glanced around, "He's obviously not going to say it, so: Where's Perry?"

Perry slid down the tube into his lair. He hopped into his chair and saluted Major Monogram.  
"Good morning, Agent P. You know the drill. Doof. Stop."  
Perry looked at Major Monogram, slightly confused.  
"Er," Monogram continued, "We don't really know what he's up to. He's just been sitting in his building. No deliveries. Not even out to get the mail. He won't answer his phone either. He's cooped himself up. Shut out. There's obviously something sinister going on. Put a stop to it."  
Perry saluted Monogram again and headed off via his hover car. Perry flew over his house, making sure the children in the backyard didn't see him. Not that they would have while watching Phineas.  
Buford and Baljeet had joined Isabella and Ferb watching Phineas running back and forth. Candace walked out of the house, intent on what was going on so she could bust her brothers.  
"Phineas, what are you doing?"  
Phineas doesn't even hesitate, "No talk, build jetpack!"  
Candace shares a worried glance with Ferb, "Jetpack...?"  
Ferb nodded. He knew what Candace was talking about.  
Isabella shivered, "I don't even dare think about it."  
Buford and Baljeet exchange confused looks. They shrug at each other.  
"I don't know either, dude. And it's ME," Irving said, flipping through his scrapbook.  
Candace glared at Irving, "When did you get here?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Perry the Platypus, why are you here? I'm not doing anything evil. I haven't even thought about doing evil since yesterday." Doofenshmirtz stared at Perry, who had just bashed open his door. Perry looked around. Nothing. No evil. No inators. Only Doofenshmirtz in the same labcoat has yesterday. The bags under his eyes were even larger than normal.  
"See? There's nothing here!" Doofenshmirtz explained, "Nothing. Just me. And Norm over there, but his squirrel is on vacation."  
Perry pointed to the door, asking if he should leave.  
"Go, stay, whatever. I don't care. It's not like I'm doing anything. Just sitting here alone in the dark."  
Perry glanced at the door and back at his nemesis. He walked to the door, but instead of going through the doorway, he closed the door in front of him. He walked over to the table Doofenshmirtz was sitting at and sat on the other end. Perry looked around, then smiled at Doofenshmirtz awkwardly.  
"You're staying?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry nodded. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus. You know, this reminds me of a backstory from my childhood." Perry narrowed his eyes. Of course it does.

Stacy, Jeremy, Albert, and some of the other neighbor kids had gathered to watch Phineas in hyper drive.  
"It doesn't even look like a jetpack," Albert commented.  
Irving automatically defended Phineas, "Of course it looks like a jetpack! Right there is the..." Irving tried to make sense of Phineas's creation, "Well, that there is...over there is clearly...I've got nothing."  
"Why is Phineas acting like this?" Baljeet asked.  
Candace, Ferb, and Isabella answered together cryptically-  
Candace: "Once in a while he gets this way."  
Isabella: "No one knows how it starts, or how it ends."  
Candace: "He never remembers any of it."  
Ferb: "It's like he's possessed by something."  
Candace: "This is the fourth time it's happened."  
Isabella: "I hoped I never saw something like it again."  
Baljeet interrupted their cryptic talk, "But what exactly is happening? Is he going crazy?"  
Candace glared at Baljeet, "Phineas is NOT crazy."  
Stacy huddled close to Candace, "Are you alright, Candace? I know how much this scares you."  
Candace couldn't keep her eyes off of Phineas, "I don't know. I hoped by trying to keep the boys from doing crazy things this summer I could stop it."  
Ferb crossed his arms, "That obviously didn't work."  
Candace lost her temper on her brother, "Well obviously neither did letting it all out every day!"  
"Candace!" Jeremy and Stacy shouted in unison, trying to soothe Candace.  
Jeremy held Candace in his arms, "It will be alright." He looked at Stacy for encouragement.  
Stacy couldn't give any, "He almost didn't make it out of the last one."  
Isabella burst into tears, leaning on Ferb's shoulder. Ferb hugged her, still watching Phineas.  
Phineas just kept at his machine. A huge smile covered his face and his eyes were wide, barely blinking to moisten them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Doofenshmirtz yelled out loud, "I did it! I did it! I beat you Perry the Platypus! You are no match for me at checkers!"

Perry glanced between Doofenshmirtz and the checker board.

Doofenshmirtz sighed and slouched again. "Yeah, that only worked for a moment. I just don't know what's up with me. I keep eating this  
chocolate," he pops another Hersey's Kiss in his mouth, "But they just pit me farther into this funk. Chocolate is supposed to make you feel better but it's doing the opposite." Perry just sat and listened. "Maybe I should try to something else. I tried doing evil, but that didn't work. I did have your trap ready to set up. How about you go inside it? Maybe that will help."

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz suspiciously.

Doofensmirtz herded Perry to the steel box of a trap. "Go on, Perry the Platypus. I'll even let you out if it doesn't work. So hopefully it does."

Perry entered the box trap. He noted that it was similar to a pet carrier. Doofenshmirtz locked the door behind Perry and stood back to wait.

Doofenshmirtz blinked several times and frowned. "I've met a point in my life when checkers beats seeing you trapped. All right Perry the Platypus. You may as well leave." Doofenshmirtz unlocked the door to let Perry out. "Thanks for trying though. It means a lot, really. Maybe Major Monogram can give you a special mission or something. You agents like that, right?"

Perry lifts his hand in farewell to Doofenshmirtz and leaves.

Doofenshmirtz sighs once more, "Back to sighing in the chair. What fun."

Phineas looked around in the darkness. "Hello?" he called. Not even an echo answered him.

"Darn it! Not again! I thought I had it under control!" Phineas tore at his hair in frustration. "No, no, no! Not since Isabella saw it last time! No!" Phineas ranted inside himself.

* * *

Outside, his body became increasingly hyperactive. He began to hyperventilate. At this point, Candace sent as many people home as she could. Stacy and Isabella she willingly let stay, since they had experienced Phineas in this state before. She encouraged Jeremy to leave, but he stayed for her. Baljeet, Buford, and Irving refused to leave. Because of his dedication to his Nerd Word, Albert insisted on helping. Candace wanted him gone, so she sent him to watch her mother, keeping Linda away from the house for as long as possible. Candace was thankful that her father was off on a trip to an antique convention.

The remaining people kept constant eyes on Phineas while discussing his situation.

"Phineas suffers from a mental illness that most doctors don't even believe exists," Candace explained. Her eyes, filled with past sadness, were on her brother. "It doesn't even have a name. Phineas has episodes, just like this one, where he goes wild with creativity. Nothing comes of what he makes, though, and he can't stop."

Baljeet was skeptic, "Creativity? I don't know of any mental illness that affects someone like that. What doctor told you all this?"

Isabella glared at Baljeet, "It doesn't matter, Baljeet! Can't you see Phineas is suffering right now? Who cares what it is anyway?"

Baljeet defended himself, "If we know what it is-"

Isabella growled at Baljeet. He shrunk back in fear. Buford laughed at him, "Haha! You got scared by a girl!" Isabella directed her anger at Buford, who picked up Baljeet to use him as a shield. Baljeet's fear hardly waned.

Ferb continued the explanation, "He always calls them jetpacks. He doesn't actually make any jetpacks. Just puts random pieces of junk together. Like when you put a puzzle together wrong."

"Phineas is only focusing on this one thing," Stacy inquired, "Shouldn't he have started something else by now?"

"You're right," Candace admitted. She observed her brother more and noticed he had developed a strong focus on recreating the contraption before him. His smile had turned into a mild contentment. His urgency had also reduced. "He's slowing down. He must be getting back to normal."

Ferb heard the desperation Candace tried so hard to hold back. There was more. Candace didn't know. Ferb did. And it scared him more than anything ever had before.

Jeremy saw Perry return, "There you are, Perry."

Perry chattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas struggled to make his speck of light bigger. He could now see the outlines of his hands when they were close to the light speck.

Phineas sighed and sat to calm himself again. He had to wake up before he endangered anyone. He focused on his breathing.

In...out...in...out. Calm worked. Calm was the key. Just stay calm. Stay calm. The light grew slowly, but steadily. It pulsed with Phineas's breathing. Phineas opened his eyes, still focusing on his breathing. He watched the light grow. The darkness around him lightened into shades of gray. The distance remained black. Phineas was relieved to see something other than that sufficating color. He looked at his clothing. His signiture white and orange shirt with his blue shorts. The color began to clear his mind, reminding him of his goal. An earthshaking footstep made Phineas flinch.

"Oh, no." He forgot about...

A deep growl came from two bright red, almond shaped eyes.

* * *

Perry hung behind the group of humans. Candace was arguing with Ferb about what they should do. Candace suggested separating Phineas from his "jetpack." Ferb argued it wouldn't help anything. Phineas needed something to keep his body occupied. Candace demanded to know why Ferb was always against her on this. Ferb's answers were guarded.

Perry slipped over to Phineas. He pressed a button on his watch. Carl came up on the screen.

"Hi, Agent P. Is something wrong? Do you need Major Monogram?"

Perry lifted his wrist to show Carl a mumbling Phineas.

"This goes here. Wait, no, it goes here. Yeah. This should be up here. That doesn't go there! It goes down here." Phineas twitched.

Carl's voice came from the watch, "That's Phineas... Agent P! You have to get out of there! We can't let what happened last time happen this time! I'll notify Major Monogram. Just get away from Phineas!" Carl disappeared from view and the connection ceased.

Perry had no intention of just leaving. But he had to do something. He recorded a video of Phineas on his watch and ran to the side of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Doofenshmirtz stared at himself in the mirror. "Blink. I will win. Blink, You!" A knock on his door distracted him. Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes at his reflection. "We will finish this later." Doofenshmirtz walked out of the bathroom, blinked and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes, and opened his front door.

"Perry the Platypus?"

Perry walked in.

"What is it now? You interrupted a staring contest I was having with myself."

Perry stared at the scientist.

"What? It's not just for two people. What do you want, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry removed his watch and handed it to Doofenshmirtz with the video playing.

"What's this? Some kid building something?" Doofenshmirtz listened to Phineas's babble. "Wait, I know that babble." He gasped, "Hey! I know what this is! Venessa had this when she was younger! Charlene never knew about it, but I built an inator to help Venessa control it. There isn't really a name for the illness, so I named it the Crazy-Control-inator."

Perry crossed his arms impatiently.

Doofenshmirtz smiled, "Oh, you want me to help this kid by blasting him with my inator?"

Perry nodded.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his neck in embarressment, "Well, I kinda used a lot of the parts from it to build my other inators. And I misplaced the blueprints for it a while back. It may be a while before I can actually blast the kid with it." Doofenshmirtz pointed at Perry, "And I'm only agreeing to do it because it's not something I would wish on anyone. Especially a child. Diseases just don't have any morals, do they?"

Perry began to tap his foot on the floor.

"Okay! Okay! I think the box with all my old blueprints is down in the basement. You can help me look for it." Doofenshmirtz lead the way down to his basement. "You know it's been a while since I've been down there. I wonder what we'll find." Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz in the shin, "Ow! Fine! Just the Crazy-Control-inator. I got it."

* * *

"Surrender."

"No!" Phineas struggled under the huge paw of the creature above him.

"You are a small part. I am a large part. I rule over you."

Phineas spat back at his captor, "I'm ruled by nothing and no one!"

The beast chuckled, "Is that where your 'world view' comes from?" Phineas covered his ears so he didn't have to hear the beasts words, but they resonated in his ear canals. "Ruled by nothing, ruled by no one? You are alone. No one is going to help you. They will either run from you or fight you." The beast's paw lifted, releasing its hold on Phineas. The burning hot, repulsive breath of the beast tickled Phineas's nose, "Run."


	6. Chapter 6

Buford, Irving, and Baljeet watched Phineas while trying to tune out the arguement between Candace and Ferb. Isabella and Stacy were trying to subdue them.

Buford's head rested on his hand, "How long have they been fightin'?"

"I stopped timing it," Baljeet replied.

Irving was observing Phineas, "Hmmm." He walked over to Phineas and said, "Hey, Phineas."

Phineas pounded his hammer against a nail harder than he had a second ago, "Irving."

"What amazingly cool thing are you building?"

Phineas's answers were short, "Jetpack."

Irving sounded interested, "Cool. Are you going to trick it out? You should give it ultimate speed. Oh! And you should be able to use it under water!" Phineas's eye twitched. He kept pounding the nail, even though it was already in place. "Wouldn't that be cool? What are you going to do with it?"

Phineas froze. His eyes flung to Irving. Irving tried not to be intimidated by it. Phineas's spare hand clenched into a fist.

Baljeet called out, taking a step forward, "Phineas? Irving?"

"Irving watch out!" Isabella screamed as Phineas's fist met Irving's cheek. Irving fell back, looking at Phineas in horror. Baljeet and Buford rushed up to help Irving.

"Hey!" Buford yelled at Phineas, "I'm the bully here! Leave him alone!"

Baljeet fled with Irving back to the fence.

Isabella ran forward, but kept back far enough to stay out of Phineas's way, "Buford stay away from him. He'll only get worse!"

Buford was ready for a fight, "I'm not afraid of him! He can try all he wants!"

Ferb ran up and pulled on Buford's hand. Isabella pushed Buford back. Phineas returned to his machine, this time he displayed mad intent.

"I could've taken him," Buford complained.

Candace towered over Buford and Irving, "What did you think you were going to do! You don't know what's going on here. I do. You follow MY lead!"

Ferb gave a sharp retort, "You are not the only one who knows what is going on."

Candace turned on Ferb, "I'm older than you. That makes me in charge!"

"Jeremy is older than you," Ferb responded smartly.

Jeremy threw up his hands in defense, "Whoa, don't get me into this."

Candace glanced at Jeremy and crossed her arms, "Don't be childish, Ferb. Of the THREE of us, and when I say three, I mean you, me, and Phineas, I'm the oldest. So I'm in charge."

Isabella stood beside Ferb. "So what do you want us to do, Your Highness?" she asked sarcastically.

Candace pointed to the people in front of her, ignoring Isabella's remark, "Baljeet, take Irving inside and get some ice on his cheek before it bruises. Stacy, call Albert. I want an update on Mom."

"Got it," Stacy whipped out her phone and walked off to call Albert.

"Isabella, Ferb-"

"We are going to help Phineas on our own," Isabella announced.

Buford chose his side, "I'm with them. I just don't like you."

Candace groaned, "Fine. Just stay out of my way."

"As long as you stay out of ours," Isabella's eyes narrowed at Candace. Phineas was her only concern.

However, he was Candace's and Ferb's only concern, too.

Baljeet brought Irving into the house. "Who knew Phineas had a mental illness and Ferb and Candace actually have a sibling rivalry?"

Irving lightly poked at his cheek, testing it's tenderness. "Who knew Phineas had such a swing!"

"Have you been paying attention?"

Irving stopped poking his cheek, "Honestly, not really."

Baljeet sighed and placed some icecubes in a plastic bag. "What were you trying to do?"

Irving placed the icebag on his cheek, "I was seeing if it was an act. It's clearly not."

"I was thinking that, too," Baljeet admitted, "But I didn't understand why Ferb and Candace were arguing so much."

"They could probably argue the entire time this lasts."

Baljeet looked out the window into the backyard, "They should be helping him, not arguing."

Irving nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Doofenshmirtz dug through a large box. It was actually big enough for him to fit inside it. Perry searched a much smaller box.

"I know it's here somewhere," Doofenshmirtz called from inside his box, "I know I brought it with when I moved here. Hey! It's Charlene's old pair of glasses. How did they get in my box? Do you think she wonders where they are, Perry the Platypus?" Perry looked over his shoulder at Doofenshmirtz, whose shoulders barely poked out of the top of the box.

Doofenshmirtz threw the glasses, breaking whatever parts of the lens had yet to break, "Yeah, you're right. What else is in here?" He goes continues to search through the box. Perry moves on to the next one.

"I found it! I found the blueprints!" Doofenshmirtz knocked the box onto its side so he could get out, spilling other blueprints over the floor. "Perry the Platypus, I found the blueprints! They were in here! We can start building it now!"

Perry takes the blueprints from Doofenshmirtz's hand and looks them over. He hands the paper back to Doofenshmirtz and chatters.

"This is too the right one! The others just had really close names."

Perry chattered again, this time pointing at one of the key parts written on the paper.

Doofenshmirtz looked closer at the picture, "Oh, yeah, I forgot that it was platypus powered. Looks like you're going to have to work to help this boy, Perry the Platypus." A smile spread across Doofenshmirtz's face. It looked like all he needed was some motivation to get back to his normal self.

Doofenshmirtz walked back up to his lab, "We'll have to go out and get some supplies. I don't have everything here. Do you wanna stop for some lunch, Perry the Platypus? I could go for a steak right now."

Perry tripped Doofenshmirtz this time. He looked down on his nemesis with his hands on his hips.

Doofenshmirtz's smile disappeared, "Jeez, Perry the Platypus, how bad is this kid? You act like you actually know him." Perry turned and used the elevator. The doors closed before Doofenshmirtz could get in.

"Great," Doofenshmirtz said to himself, "Way to go, Heinz. You made the platypus mad so now you have to take the stairs."

* * *

Phineas was pitched in darkness again. He shivered, listening wide-eyed for the beast to return. He barely dared to breathe. Phineas almost fell over before he realized the floor beneath him was slanting. He gasped and tried to scoot backwards but the floor tilted straight down and Phineas began his endless drop into conintuing darkness. He screamed at first, but then remembered where he was.

"This is MY head. I should be controlling it."

A light approached rapidly. Phineas hit it within seconds of seeing it and landed on to green grass. Phineas lifted his head and squinted against the bright sunlight. He rubbed his nose, which had made a dent in the dirt below him.

"Whatcha doin?"

Phineas squinted at the girl peering at him from above. Her pink dress and bow gave off her innocent look, "Isabella?"

"Hey, Phineas. You fell over and the next thing we know, you're asleep."

Phineas looked around and saw Ferb kneeling beside him. He gave a thumbs up.

"I'm in the backyard? But..."

Isabella looked concerned, "Are you all right, Phineas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Phineas saw Buford open the gate to his backyard. Buford took one look at Phineas and fled screaming bloody murder.

"You are alone. No one is going to help you. They will either run from you or fight you," echoed in Phineas's head. Perry chattered beside Phineas. Phineas backed away with fear. Those weren't Perry's eyes. They were bright red and almond shaped.

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Baljeet asked.

"We gotta snap him out of it somehow," Isabella added.

Ferb thought for a moment, "It's not so much we need to snap him out of it, we need to help him wake up."

Irving scratched his head, "Wake up? Isn't he already awake?"

Ferb didn't answer, but pulled out a blueprint from his pocket and showed it to the others.

"Will it work?" Isabella asked.

Ferb looked at Phineas. The orange haired boy looked almost angry now. He became less desperate to make something. Instead, his desperation was directed at just doing this one thing. Ferb hoped that his amatuer hypnosis would continue to work for just a little while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

"They're gunna do something bust worthy. I can feel it."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Candace, stop watching Ferb and his friends and lets figure out how to help Phineas."

"That's the thing, Stace," Candace turned to face her friend, "I don't even know where to start. I thought trying to discourage so much of his creativity would help. Turns out I was wrong."

Jeremy sat on the couch, "Maybe it did help. You may not have been able to stop the episode from happening, but you may have postponed it."

Candace glanced outside again, "I've heard Phineas talk about it to Ferb before. He says he doesn't remember anything to the rest of us, but he goes through something. It's like a battle inside himself. How do I even begin to help with that?"

"Maybe by just being there to help him when he wakes up?" Jeremy suggested.

"How is that going to compete with whatever Ferb is doing?" Candace paced back and forth.

Stacy questioned Candace, "You never used to have this rivalry with Ferb before. Why now? Why can't you just work together like you did before?"

Candace crossed her arms, "Ferb has been encouraging Phineas's creativity. The doctors said NOT to let him use it as much as Ferb has let him. Phineas's brain is not stable enough to control that side of his brain. It controls him! Ferb should know that by now."  
Stacy crossed her own arms, "You said Phineas tells Ferb things that he doesn't tell anyone else. Maybe Ferb knows what to do because of that."

"Why wouldn't he tell me though?"

Stacy's voice softened, "You haven't exactly given him the chance to. You just blamed each other."

Candace looked at the floor, ashamed. Stacy was right. She hadn't given Ferb a chance.

* * *

Perry waited in Doofenshmirtz's lair with the boxes he carried up in the elevator. Doofenshmirtz kicked the door open.

"You know I don't have to help you, right?" Doofenshmirtz threatened, "I could just as easily be tricking you into making a vaporinator or a Make-It-Cold-inator. I should make that. I can just shoot it into a box and it will keep my frozens cold." Doofenshmirtz dropped the box onto the floor.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus. Let's get this thing up and running!" Doofenshmirtz cracked open a box and began to set things together. Perry looked at the blueprints. He took a piece Doofenshmirtz was trying to fit into another and easily slid it into its rightful place in another piece.

"I knew that! I was just seeing if you knew."

Perry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"A little more...a little more...a little more," Isabella instructed Candace.

"How far do I have to go?"

"Just a little more," Isabella assured.

Candace stretched farther than she thought she could to fit the piece inside the contraption Ferb made. It was the last and most important piece. It had to go in last, however, and Candace was the only one who could reach it.

"Right there!" Isabella directed.

Candace fit the piece in place and brought her arm back out of the contraption. "Finally."

Just then, Phineas went into a rampage.

"No, no, no! This is NOT right! It's not supposed to be this way!" Phineas tore and smashed at the junk pile before him. His eyes were wild now. If you didn't know any better, his eyes would have looked black. Phineas threw junk around the backyard. Some pieces were dangerously close to his friends and family. Ferb and Candace ran up to Phineas to calm him. Ferb reached him first.

"Get away! Get off me!" Phineas shook his brother off and rushed at Ferb's invention. He knocked it down and tore at it like he did the junk pile. His fists banged the metal, cutting his skin. Phineas took no notice. He just kept at his rage.

"Phineas!" Candace tried to pull him up, but Phineas dug his nails into Candace's skin. She screeched and let go. Buford was able to tackle Phineas to the ground, but Phineas kicked him off. Buford wasn't going to let Phineas beat him if he could help it. Buford and Phineas wrestled with each other in the grass while the others watched in confusion, horror, and shock. The blades weren't green for very long.


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't post yesterday and there are only three chapters left, so as an added bonus for all of you lovely people still reading, the last three chapters are here. I hope it lives to your expectations. Thank You for reading. :)**

* * *

Isabella chased Phineas down the halls at school. Baljeet and Ferb on her heels. "Phineas! I wanna show you something! Why are you running away?"

Phineas didn't respond. He wasn't going to talk to anyone here. Perry showed some incredible moves. Phineas had to remind himself that it wasn't Perry, but the beast that taunted him earlier. Isabella and Ferb had given chase. Linda, and Lawrence almost trapped him in the house. Candace ran from Phineas as quickly as Buford did. She ran into Jeremy's house, who shut the door as soon as Candace entered. Stacy quickly gave chase as well, but was frightened away by Baljeet when Phineas ran past his house. Phineas ran into the school with no where else to go.

Phineas dodged his classmates in the halls of the school. Phineas tripped over his shoelace, which had magically untied itself. Ferb crouched over Phineas. Isabella and Baljeet on either side of him, whispering insults and taunting his very existance. Phineas was afraid for his life, even though he knew it was all in his head. Then, the lightbulb above Phineas's head lit up. He was still afraid, but he had to try it.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas told the Ferb crouching over him, "I know what I'm gunna do today."

Ferb smiled tauntingly, "And what is that, brother?"

"I'm gunna free myself of all of this once and for all!" Phineas cried out and fought the imitators in his mind for his sanity.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz pressed the button to turn the Crazy-Control-inator on. "There you go Perry the Platypus. Now where does your friend live? I'll just blast him with the Crazy-Control-inator and-"

Perry jumped and punched Doofenshmirtz in the jaw. Perry used the time Doofenshmirtz used to recover from the surprise attack to locate his home and Phineas. Phineas was rolling around in the grass with Buford. Everyone else stood back and watched in horror. Perry was surprised to see Phineas's arms covered in blood.

"Perry the Platypus, what was that for?"

Do it now! Perry pressed a button and a beam sped through the Tri-State Area to Danville and the Flynn-Fletcher house. It hit! Phineas was flung three feet away by Buford. Buford stood and readied himself for another attack.

Doofenshmirtz stood up after being knocked to the ground, "I help you and that's how you repay me? That's it Perry the Platypus! I'm going to finish you once and for all!"

Perry leaped away as Doofenshmirtz charged at him. Doofenshmirtz missed and hit the button beside the ON button. The Crazy-Control-inator began to beep rapidly.

"Of course. Self destruct," Doofenshmirtz waved his hand as he spoke, "Curse you Perry the Platypus. See you tomorrow. You can tell Major Monogram I'll be doing evil again tomorrow."

Perry gave Doofenshmirtz a thumbs up and leaped off the side of the building. The Crazy-Control-inator exploded, leaving Doofenshmirtz covered in metal ashes.


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas felt the zap of the Crazy-Control-inator. He gasped, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. A strong force pushed against his chest, throwing him into the air. Phineas landed on the grass hard. He looked up to see the blue sky. There was a cloud that resembled a squirrel.

"Come on, Dinner Bell! I'm ready for ya! You can't beat Buford in a fight!"

Phineas realized he was out of breath and it hurt to bring in any air. The fear Phineas felt in his mind returned. Breathe! Breathe!

"Phineas?" Candace!

The slight distraction helped calm Phineas enough to bring in half a breath. Little by little, Phineas's breath returned. The squirrel cloud became disfigured and whisped apart.

Perry chattered. Phineas turned his head to the side to see him. No red eyes. No super fighting skills. Just a platypus that doesn't do much. Perry chattered again.

"Phineas?" Candace asked again. Phineas watched her approach, but she still stayed a safe distance away. Ferb was only a step closer than she was.

"You back to normal or do I gotta beat you up some more?" Buford was kneeling on Phineas's other side. He was covered in blood.

"Buford! Did I do that?" Phineas rose to a sitting position, "I'm so sorry. You need to get those looked at."

Buford just waved it off, "I'm fine. Nothin' I haven't had before from the ground. You might wanna get yourself looked at though."

Phineas looked down to see his shirt and shorts bloodstained even more than Buford was. His arms had turned red from the bloody cuts. Phineas's hands began to shake violently. He couldn't take his eyes off of his arms.

Candace and Ferb ran up the moment Phineas spoke. Candace picked Phineas up in her arms and carried him inside. "It's okay, Phineas. We'll get you cleaned up and taken care of. Everything is going to be okay."

Phineas just shook, staring at his hands.

Isabella and Stacy led the others into the house after Candace and Ferb. No one spoke except for Candace, who soothed Phineas and gave directions. No one complained about her giving them orders. Together, Candace and Ferb washed the blood and cuts. Candace didn't want it to look worse than it was-the cuts really only kept bleeding because of Phineas's fight with Buford-so she changed Phineas's clothing as well, sending Buford to dispose of the stained clothing.

Candace was just getting Phineas's attention when Stacy poked her head into the bathroom, "Candace, Albert just texted me a warning that your mom is coming home. He's going to keep her in the car for as long as he can."

Candace nodded, "Thanks, Stace." Candace turned back to Phineas. "Phineas, how are you feeling?"

Phineas was now staring at the space by his shoes. He didn't respond. Both Candace and Ferb expected Phineas to be out of it for the rest of the day, at least, so Candace didn't push him to respond.

Isabella came up to the bathroom door, "How is he?"

Candace sighed, "He'll be fine. He's going to be distracted for a while."

Isabella walked up to Phineas, "Phineas?"

Phineas looked up at her, but quickly put his gaze back on the floor.

"Phineas. Are you okay?"

Phineas didn't look up.

"Phineas," Isabella insisted, "I need you to tell me you are okay. Please? Just say something."

Phineas looked up at her again. His eyes reflected the sorrow and fear he felt. He willed her to understand, to see it, instead of hear it. He returned to staring at the tile floor.

Isabella sat beside the boy she loved, sharing her comfort with him. Ferb signalled to Candace that they should leave the two alone.

Candace didn't resist. She wanted to stay with Phineas, but others could help him just as much as she could. She was also more comfortable leaving him with Isabella than with any of Phineas's other friends.

* * *

Linda walked into her house, followed closely by Albert, one of Candace's friends, apparently. Albert had annoyed her enough on her errands. Linda was going to have a talk with Candace about getting her friends to do things instead of Candace doing them herself.

"Candace, I'm home! I'm sure you want to bust the boys for something."

"Hi, Mom," Candace greeted her mother.

Linda was a little surprised by the calmness in Candace's voice, "Hi, Candace. Hi, boys."

Ferb waved to his mother as she entered the living room. Phineas stared at his shoes. Isabella waved, but didn't say anything. Irving, who had already lost and was allowed to stay until his brother returned, attempted to get the others to talk, "Speak if you are human." No answer. Stacy and Jeremy had taken Buford and Baljeet home.

"They're having a quiet contest. Who can be quiet longest," Candace explained.

Linda noticed the bandages on Phineas's arms and hands, "Phineas! What happened to your arms?" She kneeled to examine them.

"Mom! It's okay! I took care of it," Candace assured, "Phineas was getting plates for lunch, but he fell and the plates broke in his arms. I made sure he was okay. I would have called, but I was just so busy making sure Phineas was okay that it slipped my mind." Candace remembered breaking several plates on the kitchen floor to accomadate her story.

Linda sighed in relief, "Well I'm glad you are all right. All of you. Candace, that was very responsible of you."

Candace smiled, though she knew she didn't deserve the compliment. Candace nudged Albert to leave.

"Oh, uh, Irving. Mom wants us home."

Irving whined a complaint, "Why do we have to go now?"

Albert crossed his arms, "Because Mom wants us home."

Irving groaned and followed Albert out the door.

Linda rose to her feet and offered snacks. Ferb and Isabella nodded. Phineas closed his eyes.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Linda asked.

Candace herded her mother to the kitchen, "He's just concentrating on being silent. It's hard for him you know. Always talking."


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas twisted and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. The night, even though the room was lit up by Ferb's reading lamp, was still too dark for comfort. It always took several weeks to get used to the darkness again after an episode. Phineas climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror. His face was pale from the bloodloss. He took a drink from the faucet, keeping himself hydrated. Phineas just stared at his paled skin and bloodshot eyes.

* * *

Candace backtracked to the upstairs bathroom. She used the bathroom downstairs, now to make sure Phineas got some sleep.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" she asked, seeing he was still staring at himself in the mirror. Phineas looked at Candace's reflection in the mirror. Candace entered the bathroom, "You should get some sleep. The sun isn't going to wait for you tomorrow."

Phineas's whisper was cracked from disuse throughout the previous day, "I can't sleep."

Candace sighed, "What's bothering you? Are you getting upset again because Perry is sleeping with Ferb instead of you?"

Phineas shook his head, frustrated, "No, just look at my arms! What is wrong with me that I cause harm to myself and my friends?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you," Candace said sternly.

"Yes there is. I know it, you know it, Ferb knows it, Mom and Dad know it. Now everyone else knows it. I may not know what happens but I know I end up doing SOMETHING bad. Always."

Candace softened her voice, "Phineas-"

"Just look at me, Candace!" Phineas forced his arms up to Candace, "I cut up my arms, I scratched Buford, I PUNCHED IRVING. I did all of those things. And that was just this time."

Candace lowered Phineas's arms, "Phineas, it's not you who does all of those things."

Phineas looked at Candace, confused, "What do you mean?"

Candace showed Phineas his own arms, "Phineas, this is your body, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Think of it as someone's invention. First, it was made, then someone borrowed it. You got it and made it better. Then someone stole it from you. But you got it back and made it even better than before. Someone takes it from you again, but it returns and you continue to make it better. You are making it better this time, too."

Phineas looked from Candace to his arms and back again, "That's a really bad analogy, you know that?"

"It's all I got so deal with it," Candace Phineas looked down at his arms again, this time thoughtful. Candace waited for him to speak.

"So, even if this happens again, I'll still be me? What my body does isn't me?"

Candace nodded, "That's right."

Phineas looked at his sister thankfully. He smiled and his eyes were clear for the first time that day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know your thoughts! All thoughts are welcome.**


End file.
